Verandering Sakura
by Uchiha Salsa Dila
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura seorang gadis culun menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Setelah 1 tahun meninggalkan HLHS Sasuke kembali dan ia bertemu kembali dengan Haruno Sakura. Tapi ada hal menarik dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik dari pertama mereka bertemu. Apakah keadaan akan berbalik?</html>
1. Prolog

**Verandering Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Sasuke And Sakura**

**Rated T+**

**Warning! Typos, Amburegul, Aneh, Abal, Gak mutu, OOC, AU**

**Summary : Sakura seorang gadis culun menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Setelah 1 tahun meninggalkan HLHS Sasuke kembali dan ia bertemu kembali dengan Haruno Sakura. Tapi ada hal menarik dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik dari pertama mereka bertemu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening : ****Matryoshka- Gumi ft Miku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ik Hou Van Hem**

**Meer Dan Wie Dan Ook**

**'Aku mencintainya**

**Lebih dari siapapun.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Biodata.**

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berusia 18 tahun, memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai berikut. Rambut _**Soft Pink **_bergelombang, iris mata berwarna _**Emerald**_, hidung mancung mungil, bibir ranum, tubuh putih bagai porselen, kaki putih yang jenjang. Satu kata untuknya, Sempurna. Ralat! Maksudnya hampir sempurna, kecantikkannya itu tidak akan disadari siapa-pun kecuali orang yang tau luar dan dalam seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kenapa begitu? Karena Sakura berbeda. Berbeda kenapa? Mari kita lihat perbedaannya. Sakura sangat suka membaca, sedangkan yang lain jarang ada yang suka membaca. Oke ini masih normal. Sakura berpenampilan layaknya gadis culun, dengan kacamata manis yang bertengger dihidung mungilnya, rambut dikepang dua layaknya gadis desa, rok 15 cm dari bawah lutut, jarang bergaul dan bersosialisasi, ditambah lagi ia selalu berbicara irit dan wajah _**stoic**_. Sedangkan siswa lain berpenampilan tren, menggunakan kontak lensa, rambut digerai dan dikuncir indah, rok 10 cm diatas lutut, sering bergaul dan update dalam segala hal.

Sangat disayangkan.

Padahal jika orang lain tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, pasti akan terkejut. Ambil contoh sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Sabaku no Temari dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat mereka tau siapa Sakura sebenarnya, mereka benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Ya, sebenarnya ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

**[[Hidden Leaf High School. 06.05 A.M]]**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura datang pagi-pagi dan segera mengunjungi perpustakaan. Walaupun setiap hari seperti ini, Sakura tidak pernah bosan menurutnya ini sangat menyenangkan. Kemudian ia menelusuri lorong yang berisikan buku-buku yang lumayan tebal, dengan teliti ia mencari buku yang ia cari. _**Gotcha! **_tak lama ia menemukan buku yang ia cari, berjudul** 'Psikologis'. **Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mambacanya dibangku dekat jendela yang mengarahkan langsung kedepan kelasnya.

Saat sedang asik membaca, tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis memanggilnya.

Gadis itu menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura. Mereka sudah kembali." Ucap gadis itu terengah-engah. Sepertinya gadis itu habis berlari.

Sakura mendenyitkan alisnya. "Maksudmu? Bicaralah perlahan-lahan, Ino." Kata Sakura kepada sahabat pirangnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino kemudian duduk dihadapan Sakura, lalu mengambil nafas panjang. "Sasuke, ia sudah kembali ke Jepang. Teman-temannya juga." Ucap Ino normal, berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lalu apa urusannya denganku?." Tanya Sakura ketus.

Ino menyeringai jahil. "Bukannya kau _**fanatic**_nya, heh?." Goda Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura _**Bad Mood.**_

Sakura menutup buku tebal yang ia baca dengan kasar hingga suaranya menggema diseluruh perpustakaan. Ino tergidik ngeri, ia tahu Sakura akan marah jika ia mengungkit masalah Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura sangat meng-idolakan Uchiha bungsu ini hingga pada akhir tahun pelajaran kelas 7, ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke. Namun sungguh malang nasib Sakura, Sasuke menolaknya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Sakura tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena setelah kenaikan kelas 8 Sasuke dan teman-temannya pindah ke Indonesia.

Oke kembali ke Sakura. Sakura kemudian berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino. "Ino, apa kau sangat membenciku?." Tanya Sakura kemudian berhenti didepan pintu perpustakaan.

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak, apa yang kau katakan Sakura." Elak Ino sambil berdiri.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, menandakan ia sedang menahan amarah. "Kalau kau membahas si Brengsek itu didepanku, lebih baik kau menjauhiku dan membenciku saja." Jelas Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih memproses perkataan Sakura barusan.

Sedangkan Sakura tetap berlari menuju taman belakang HLHS, saat Sakura berbelok tiba-tiba ia menabrak sahabat Indigonya. Hyuuga Hinata. Akibat dari tabrakan mereka, Handphone Hinata dan Kacamata Sakura terjatuh. Beruntung Handphone Hinata tidak rusak, tapi sungguh disayangkan kacamata Sakura lensanya pecah.

"Ya ampun Sakura, maafkan aku!." Seru Hinata kaget.

Sakura lalu berjongkok memungut serpihan kacamatanya. "Tak apa Hinata. Aku bisa menggantinya." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata diam, bukan diam karena kaget tetapi dia diam karena kagum dengan wajah cantik Sakura. "Hei Sakura." Panggil Hinata setelah sadar.

"Apa?." Tanya Sakura masih tetap membersihkan serpihan itu.

Hinata ikut berjongkok juga. "Kalau kulihat-lihat, kau cantik juga, bagaimana kalau kita merubah penampilanmu?." Tanya Hinata.

Sakura menghentikan mengambil serpihan itu. "Tidak." Tolak Sakura.

Hinata memutar bola matanya."_**Baka**_! Ayo Sakura... kau harus mau." Usul Hinata dengan wajah serius. "_**Pleasee**_..." Ucap Hinata dengan _**Puppy Eyes**_ andalannya.

Sakura menatap Hinata lama, lalu memggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu. "Baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata meloncat sumringah. "_**Yokkata! Lets Go!.**_" Seru Hinata lagi. Kemudian menarik Sakura pergi dari situ mengabaikan bel jam masuk sekolah berbunyi, dan mengabaikan Kakashi-_**sensei**_ yang marah-marah karena Hinata dan Sakura menabraknya.

_'Bolos satu hari tidak masalah bukan?'_ Batin Sakura dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending : ****Unravel OST Tokyo Ghoul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Saya membuat Fic gaje lagi...**

**diminta kritik dan sarannya... di flame juga gapapa.**

**Kira-kira bagusnya dirated apa ya? karena dichap kedepannya ada adegan IYKWIM tapi diskip... **

**diminta vote Ratednya ya sementara saya taruh di rated M**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Verandering Of Senju Sakura

**Verandering Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Sasuke And Sakura**

**Rated T+**

**Warning! Typos, Amburegul, Aneh, Abal, Gak mutu, OOC, AU**

**Summary : Sakura seorang gadis culun menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Setelah 1 tahun meninggalkan HLHS Sasuke kembali dan ia bertemu kembali dengan Haruno Sakura. Tapi ada hal menarik dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik dari pertama mereka bertemu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening : ****Matryoshka- Gumi ft Miku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ik Hou Van Hem**

**Meer Dan Wie Dan Ook**

**'Aku Memcintaimu**

**Lebih dari siapapun.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[Shion Beauty Salon. 08.12]]**

Shion Beauty Salon. Adalah Salon milik seorang gadis bernama Shion, berawal dari sebuah Salon kecil hingga akhirnya Salon ini terkenal karena Shion menanamkan sahamnya kepada Senju Corp. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Salon Shion ini sudah memiliki cabang diseluruh Jepang dan menjadi Salon terkenal di Jepang.

Sebuah mobil model mini Chopper, terparkir rapi tepat didepan **Shion Beauty Salon**. Pemilik mobil ini diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata, tujuan gadis ini kesalon milik Shion adalah untuk me-_**Make Over **_seorang Haruno Sakura.

Dan sesuai yang direncanakan, Sakura akan di _**Make Over **_dengan hasil yang sangat sempurna. Bagaimana-pun ia ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya. Sakura dan Hinata sudah sangat akrab dengan pemilik salon ini, karena Shion adalah teman mereka.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?." Tanya Shion sopan.

Hinata mengamati Sakura dari atas hingga bawah kemudian berkata. "Kita ubah dari rambutnya dulu, jujur aku sangat tidak suka dengan model itu." Ucapnya.

Sakura men-_**Deathglare**_ Hinata. "Hei!." Protes Sakura karena rambutnya dikomentari _**Negative**_ oleh Hinata.

Hinata menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak acuh. "Aku berkata sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat." Ucapnya kemudian.

Shion terkekeh geli melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Sudah, sudah. Hinata tunggulah disana, aku akan mengubah Sakura-_**chan**_ sesuai rencana." Ucapnya mantap.

Hinata mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Oke, aku akan ke toko buku sebentar. Ah iya Shion, berhati-hatilah kepada Sakura ia akan seperti beruang yang kelaparan jika sudah marah." Ucap-Ledeknya lalu berlari keluar salon milik Shion.

Dan detik kemudian aura tidak bersahabat mengguar dari tubuh Sakura, Shion yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[Yamanaka Mansion. 12.00.]]**

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang ini tampaknya sedang risau, terbukti sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan dari sudut ruangan ke sudut lainnya.

"Bagaimana ini." Ucapnya dengan wajah bingung dan tangannya yang bergerak tak nyaman.

Kemudian ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku harus menghubunginya!.", Lanjutnya masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan Handphonenya, lalu mengetik ssbuah nomor telefon dan langsung menghubunginya.

Tak lama seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat telefonnya.** "**_Moshi Moshi,_** Ino."** Ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

Ino gugup, keringat dingin mengalir begitu deras dari pelipisnya. Kemudian ia membalas "_**Moshi Moshi**_ Sakura." Ucapnya. Oh ternyata itu Sakura, tapi kenapa sepertinya Ino ketakutan?

**"Kenapa Ino?."** Jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino terdiam. '_Apa dia masih marah karena tadi.' _Batinnya. Dan ternyata Ino masih memikirkan masalah tadi pagi.

Ino-pun menjawab. "K-Kau masih marah... kepadaku?." Tanya Ino gugup.

Sakura terkekeh. "_Baka_, **aku sudah tidak marah. Untuk apa aku marah denganmu hanya karena kau memberi tahu perihal kedatangan si Brengsek itu."** Jawab Sakura. Ino sangat lega.

**"Ino, aku jamin besok kau akan terkejut." **Ucap Sakura diseberang sana.

"Kenapa? ada _**Gossip**_ baru?." Tanya Ino heboh.

**"Kenapa dipikiranmu hanya ada **_Gossip_ ? **Sudahlah, kau lihat saja besok." **Ucap Sakura kemudian menutup sambungannya.

Ino menatap Handphone itu dengan tatapan kesal, mungkin kalau Ponsel itu bisa berbicara pasti ia akan bilang._ 'Apa salahku?.'_ Oke stop mengkhayalnya karena jujur ini tidak lucu.

Ino berjalan kearah ranjang kemuadian merebahkan tubuh langsingnya._ 'Maksudnya apa?' _Tanya Ino dengan wajah gusar. Dan yah, ternyata Ino belum bisa mengerti ucapan-ucapan yang Sakura keluarkan dari bibir ranumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[HLHS 07.00 A.M]]**

Pagi ini di **Hidden Leaf High School** sangatlah ramai, ini semua karena para 'Pangeran' sekolah datang dengan sangat cool-nya di parkiran.

"Lihat, Sasuke-kun masih tampan seperti dulu ya."

"Sai-kun.. Kyaaa.. lihat senyumannya itu."

"Ah, tidak! Lihatlah Neji ia sangat berkharisma."

Ya kira-kira begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut para _**Fanatic**_ sang Pangeran - Pangeran sekolah ini.

Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman pada situasi seperti ini, Sasuke memang tipe orang penyuka keheningan dan ia sangat benci keramain. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kelas dan tidak keluar lagi, dari pada harus mendengarkan teriakan para _**Fanatic**_nya.

Namun saat hendak pergi dari parkiran, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _**Lamborghini**_ melesat masuk kedalam sekolah kemudian parkir diantara mobil Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

Sontak hal itu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kaget sekaligus kagum. Ia akui cara si pengendara ini memarkirkan mobilnya sangat keren. "Siapa itu?." Tanya Sasuke kepada teman-temannya.

"Entah, mungkin siswa baru." Jawab Shimura Sai sambil tetap menatap mobil tersebut.

Dan sekarang mobil sport itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Semuanya ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Tak lama seorang gadis bersurai Indigo beriris perak keluar dari kursi penumpang. Hyuuga Hinata.

Neji tersentak kaget. "Hinata-_**chan**_." Gumam Neji.

Naruto menoleh kearah Neji yang sedang menatap Hinata. "Dia mirip dirimu, siapa dia?." Tanya Naruto.

Neji mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dia adikku, semalam dia menginap dirumah Haruno Sakura. Aku belum bertemu dengannya saat kita pulang kemarin, bersama siapa dia sekarang?." Jelas dan Tanya Neji.

Dan akhirnya keluarlah gadis yang sedari tadi Author sembunyikan, dia Haruno Sakura si pengemudi mobil itu. Semua orang berdecak kagum dengan hal yang Sakura lakukan tadi. Ditambah lagi sekarang Sakura sudah berubah.

Haruno Sakura, gadis culun itu sudah berubah drastis. Tak ada kacamata, tak ada rambut yang di kepang dua, dan semua itu sudah bagian dari masa lalu. Sakura hari ini tampil sangat memukau, menyita perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disekolah ini. Termasuk Sasuke.

Rok sekolah 10 cm dari atas lutut, rambut gelombang yang sengaja ia gerai, kacamata hitam mahal yang bertengger dihidung mungilnya, satu kancing baju atas yang sengaja ia buka, kaus kaki panjang, jam Arloji mahal bermerk _**Channel. **_Sakura sudah berubah, dari itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa yang anggun. Mungkin dibelakang sana sudah ada siswa yang _**Nosebleed**_ karenanya.

Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian merangkul Hinata._** "Come on Hinata."**_ Ucap Sakura kepada Hinata.

Hinata menyeringai. "As you wish Senju-sama." Jawab Hinata lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

"Senju? apa benar."

"Aku tidak percaya si culun itu anak pemilik sekolah kita."

"Senju? Jadi dia orang yang Tsunade-sensei sering ceritakan."

Ya begitulah kira-kira kata-kata yang diucapkan semua siswa dan siswi HLHS.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke dan teman-temannya, yang masih diam menatap mereka. Terlebih Naruto, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kagum.

Sakura dan Hinata akan menggunakan kesempatan ini. "Sakura, kurasa orang yang menolakmu dulu akan menyesal." Ucap Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke.

Sakura menyeringai. "Ya.. begitulah, aku tidak akan mau jika orang itu menginginkanku. Walau dengan cara apapun." Ucap Sakura kemudian ikut melirik Sasuke.

Saat Sakura dan Hinata terus berjalan mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari _**Fans**_ baru Sakura.

Tanpa disadari siapa-pun Sasuke menyeringai _'Dengan cara apapun heh?' _Batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[Basement 12.00]]**.

"Sakura...temani aku ke Salon Shion." Rengek Ino kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tetap bersandar didepan mobilnya.

Ya sekarang mereka sedang di Basement sekolah untuk mengambil mobil Sakura kemudian pulang. Sakura pulang bersama Ino, dan Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau Ino." Tegur Hinata.

"Aku ingin di Make Over seperti Sakura, lihat dia sangat cantik Hinata." Ucap Ino dengan antusias.

Sakura memutar bosan bola matanya. "Terserah, ayo kita pulang." Lanjutnya.

Saat sedang membuka pintu mobil Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata dikejutkan dengan datangnya Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Sai Shimura ke mobil Sakura.

Sakura menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. "Ada apa?." Tanya Sakura.

"Kami hanya ingin memberitahu kalian, kami membuat acara Triple Date. Dan kami akan mengajak kalian." Jelas Sai.

"Tentu. Tentu saja kami akan menerima ajakan kalian." Sela Ino dengan wajah sumringah. "Awww.." Rintih Ino saat Hinata mencubit pinggangnya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak mengajak wanita lain?." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejak.

Sai terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin mengajak Yamanaka-san, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian ikut." Lanjut Sai.

Ino sontak kaget, hampir saja ia berteriak. "A-Aku?" Tanya Ino gugup, sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk. Jujur Ino sangatlah beruntung, ia adalah Fanatic seorang Shimura Sai dan entah ini kebetulan atau takdir, ia dapat berkencan dengan Sai walaupun sehari.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan merangkulnya. Hinata-pun kaget dan detik kemudian ia blushing berat. "Yosh! Aku bersama Hinata!." Seru Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Dan kemudian tinggal Sasuke, pasti ia memilih Sakura. Lalu firasat buruk menyelubungi hati Sakura. "Hn, Senju." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah Stoicnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian berkata. "Aku buruk dalam berkencan, carilah yang lain." Ucap Sakura kemudian membuka lagi pintu mobilnya kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak menutup pintu mobil itu. Sedangkan sang empu malah memberikan Deathglarenya kepada Sasuke. "Aku ingin bersamamu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke lekat, mencari kebohongan dimata Uchiha bungsu ini. Nihil, ia tidak melihat ada kebohongan dari mata Sasuke, justru sepertinya Sasuke sangat bersungguh-sungguh mengajak Sakura berkencan. "Baiklah, kapan?." Tanya Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Hari ini jam tiga sore, di Mansion Sasuke." Jawab Sai. "Sampai bertemu, Ayo Ino kau pulang denganku. Bukannya kau ingin ditemani merias diri?." Lanjutnya. Ino hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama Sai.

Naruto yang masih merangkul Hinata kemudian berkata. "Ayo kau pulang denganku Hinata-chan tidak enak bukan jika selalu menumpang dengan Sakura. Ayo." Ucap Naruto.

'Selalu menumpang? Sadarlah Naruto-kun, Sakura baru hari ini membawa mobil.' Batin Hinata.

Dan tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka masih tetap diam ditempat karena mereka sama-sama bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dan akhirnya Sakura duluan yang berbicara. "Uchiha, aku duluan." Ucapnya.

"Sakura, tunggu." Tahan Sasuke.

Sakura kembali tidak jadi menutup pintu mobil. "Ya.. ada apa?." Tanya Sakura berusaha tidak canggung,

"Kau masih marah tentang kejadian itu?." Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak kaget, ia tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sekelebat memori muncul saat Sasuke menolaknya dengan kasar, bahkan Sakura masih bisa merasakan sakitnya saat itu. "Itu... sudahlah lupakan anggap saja itu tidak terjadi." Ucap Sakura kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.

Sasuke tertunduk diam. 'Anggap saja itu tidak terjadi? kau sungguh gila Sakura. Bahkan seharusnya kau dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang aku sembunyikan pada saat aku menolakmu!" Batin Sasuke berteriak, mungkin karena terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sini.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kearah mobilnya, sama seperti yang lain. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan Basement.

Dan besok adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending : ****Unravel OST Tokyo Ghoul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Review..**

**("review ku lanjut aja deh.. ceritanya menarik perhatian.. updet kilat ")**

(Balas : Silahkan... Terima kasih... Sip(y) )

**("apa yang akan terjadi setelah sakura-chan mengubah penampilannya ..ahh penasaran nie author")**

(Balas : Ya simak intinya Sasuke suka lagi gituh, hahaha)

**("jalan cerita dan ide pemikannya bagus, tp alurnya kecepatan" )**

(Balas : Kan baru Prolog tapi thx kritiknya.)

**("sakura akrabnya ama hinata? q suka hinata yg ooc")**

(Balas : Iya akrab, aku juga.)

**("Wahhh endingnya ngegantung ... buat gemes jadinya Senpai XD ... **

**Um, tapi ini baru prolog kan yah ... chapter satu nanti lebih panjang lagi yahhh Senpai #puppy eyes **

**Dan Sakuranya juga klo ketemu ma Sasuke jangan langsung dibuat luluh lagi ya Senpai ;)**

**Biar Sasuke berjuang dulu mati"an buat dapetin hati Sakura hihi ...**

**Ah, Hinata mau make over Sakura kan ... Akhirnya Sakura merubah penampilannya untuk selamanya atau hanya saat ini aja? Hihi penasaran ...**

**Saya sendiri lebih suka Sakura tetap dengan tampilan culunnya ... :)**

**Ahh gimana Senpai aja sih ... Ganbatte kudasai.")**

(Balas : Iya baru prolog, mudah-mudahan ini sedikit lebih panjang... iya rencananya juga begitu. Kayaknya saat ini saja tapi entahlah. Arigatou!)

**A/N:**

**Kependekan ya? Aku masih sulit cari ide dan inspirasi gitu...**

**Yaudah Lanjut kritik dan Saran ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
